Halo: Revelations
by AdmiralWhiteFang
Summary: The year is 2567. The Sangheili and Humans are at war with each other once again and the front lines are in flames. But as the war prolongs and resources start to dwindle, peace talks are stalled at every junction by the UNSC. All they want...is war. Captain Rachel Bean doesn't want that but she will do what it takes to protect humanity. Even if it means joining the enemy.
1. Battle of New Carthage (Part 1)

**This is a community built project. Although I wrote the first chapter, the events that occured were made by the amazing Halo community. It is their brilliant imagination that literally forced me to bring this project into being. And as a tribute to those brilliant minds, this is where my story begins. They create the dialogues and scenarios for their own amusement and I add in the fillers to bring the story to life. I hope you enjoy this chapter and there will most definitely be more to come.**

 **WARNING: ALL EVENTS TAKING PLACE ARE AU AND WILL NOT BE FOLLOWING THE COMPLETE EVENTS OF HALO'S EXTENDED UNIVERSE AFTER HALO 3. HALO 5 DOESN'T EXIST! MAYBE... BUT THERE WILL BE SOME ASPECTS REMOVED AND ADDED IN TO PROVIDE DIFFERENT STORY EXPERIENCE.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Nyra opened her eyes to the rays of sunlight pouring into her bedroom. She would yawned and slipped out of bed, motioning to her servant to cover her. A female servant walked over and slowly draped the silk robes onto her.

She smiled. "Thank you." And walked to the balcony. The servant nodded and bowed before taking a step back, her head down the entire time.

High Queen Nyra Verdear of the Sangheili Empire put her hands on the balcony railings and looked out at the massive First City of Sanghelios. The sun rose over the horizon and glowed in a radiance only known on Sanghelios, brightening up every Sangheili and human its light touched. The skyscrapers towered in the distance as she peered from her Palace high in the mountainside that overlooked her beautiful city. A group of Banshee's flew past as the pilots of the Banshee's made their way over the streets of the city, their skills and training shown in an agility only known to the pilots of the Elites.

She watched as the Banshee's flew past and smiled. She loved to see the Banshees fly in formation, watching the glowing trail of repulsors that it left behind. There were few things that made the High Queen solemn and yet, the only sight she could currently regret was the Fleet hovering over her city.

The High Charity Defense Fleet.

A fleet of massive proportions.

A fleet built from the ruins.

A fleet built out of necessity.

The Covenant War Fleet hovered over the First City of Sanghelios, consisting of over five hundred warships all bristling with pulse lasers, plasma lances, Type-27 Phantoms, Type-25 Spirits, Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicles aka Ghosts, Type-36 "Scarab" Ultra-Heavy Siege Platforms, Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft a.k.a. Banshee, the new experimental Elite Mechanized Defense System a.k.a. Mechas, and millions of Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Sangheili. A few hundred troops of Lekgolo were also stationed at their respective posts. CCS-class Battlecruisers, CRS-class Light Cruisers, CSO-class supercarrier, CAR-class Storm Cutters, CPV-class Heavy Destroyers, ORS-class heavy cruiser, DDS-class carrier, ORS-class Heavy Cruiser, and RCS class Armored Cruisers gave sight to over six hundred Covenant Starships all dedicated for one purpose.

War.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **1300 Hours, February 12, 2567 (Military Calendar)**

 **New Carthage**

 **Backwater planet in UNSC territory**

 _Space. The Final Frontier. These are the Voyages of the Warship Florence. Its sad life mission: to explore strange new ways of having fun, to seek out new ways to stop being bored. To boldly Go where no-_

"WILL YOU STOP THAT, Harper! I SWEAR BY MY MOTHER THAT IF YOU DO NOT SHUT UP I WILL HAUL YOUR ASS ALL TO THE CLEANERS AND MAKE YOU SCRUB THOSE TOILETS IF YOU DON'T BE QUIET!"

"Geez calm down, Cap. Just trying make it less boring."

"We're SAILORS! We're here to defend! Not to play around!"

"Riiiiiight Cause the Covies are going to care about this backwater planet of ou-"

A beep sounded from the tactical station. Harper swiveled his chair and checked to see what had caused the noise. "Probes are picking up slipspace anomalies." He paused as the telemetry started to come in. "Oh great. Massive asteroid seems to have entered slipspace and is headed in our general direction."

The Captain frowned. "Combine it with our database of known Covenant fleet formations."

"You don't think-"

"I don't want to think. I want to _know_."

A few buttons and beeps later, Harper found no fleet formation or ships recognizable from the incoming telemetry. "Well, false alarm. But the asteroid will be passing us by at any moment."

Suddenly seven ships appeared on scanners. The sensors could barely register the massive ship that had appeared alongside the several smaller ships that hung near it. The bridge crew of the Halberd-class Destroyer Florence, had their jaws dropped nearly all the way to the floor as they recognized the Sangheili Empire's symbols painted all over their hulls.

"Uh...uhhd,...d.f...It….It can't be!"

"Send a signal to command! NOW!"

But nobody moved. Everyone was frozen in their spot at the sight of the enemy fleet.

"TEEEEEN HUT!"

Everyone snapped to attention as their training course terror plowed into their memories, bringing them back to reality. "Everyone back to your senses!"

The Captain thumbed the intercom. "All hands to battle stations! All hands to battle stations! This is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill! The Sangheili Empire is here! All crews to battle stations!"

Alarms blared and red lights flashed as the Sangheili Imperial fleet began to move towards them. The small UNSC fleet in orbit above the planet consisted of four Paris-class frigates, two Halberd-class destroyers and three Charon-class light frigates. The orbital station, however, was still being built. Evacuation teams started to ferry the engineers in the station to safe distances away from the incoming death.

"MAC cannons primed. Targets are now in firing range."

"Lock on to the nearest cruiser and open fire."

The ship shuddered as the twin MAC guns released their 6,000 ton uranium depleted slugs from the bow of the ship. The rest of the fleet did the same, combining their firepower to take out the smaller ships.

"Sir, the _Nolan_ has begun transmitting the distress call. Expected to hear from command in two minutes."

Sensors went crazy as it picked up several more slipspace ruptures.

"Contact! Aft side! There is an enemy fleet directly behind us! They have us flanked! Identifying! Oh…" Harper's eyes went wide with fear. "Thirty two Covenant warships…...….CSO…...six…"

"Evasive maneuvers!"

The CSO Covenant Supercarriers fired. Their plasma lances tore through the hulls of six of the UNSC ships causing them to become inoperable. The Captain of the Florence could do nothing but watch as six of the UNSC's finest went up in metal liquid , fire, and smoke.

"Sir, the _Nolan's_ transmission was cut off!"

"Initiate Emergency jump! Contact the others and tell them to do the same. It was a trap!"

The Sangheili fleet fired its plasma torpedoes at the remainder of the UNSC fleet. Although they were slow, the torpedoes were always devastating. They splashed over the remaining Paris Frigate _Hollow_ and Charon Cruiser _Unity_. The engines were the first to go, while the rest of the hull followed suite. The _Florence_ had one of it's engines burn off just before a slipspace rupture opened and swallowed the Halberd Destroyer. Nine UNSC ships had defended the planet.

Only one made it out alive.

And the Sangheili were not done yet. Thousands of dropships billowed from their hangars as they made their way to their intended destination. The only city of New Carthage. Their mission: Capture the planet.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ****City of New Carthage****

It had been forty-two minutes since the invasion had started and already most of the city had been overrun by Sangheili, Unggoy, and Kig-Yar all blasting bolts of plasma at the defending human Marines and Rangers. The couple of Anti-aircraft batteries had done a good job in clearing many of the drop ships that had landed in the city but there had been too many to eliminate all of them. It had been the proper decision on the Sangheili's part since the UNSC mortars would have eaten them for breakfast if they had marched into the city without the proper shielding. Now they were pretty much useless with the buildings in the way and without proper eyes on the enemy. The two Scorpion tank divisions had been destroyed in the first wave of Mechas but the second wave had slowed everything down to a crawl. Now the Sangheili were slowly gaining ground as they crept onto the last defensive fortification in the city which was, surprisingly, the New Carthage Space port.

The only difference with the Sangheili were that they were not targeting the civilians who were fleeing from their buildings while the UNSC fought for control. The UNSC were, however, fighting a losing battle. The experimental Elite Mechas tore through the buildings without breaking a sweat and unloaded their wrist plasma launchers into the crowds of men and women hunkered behind hastily created defenses of ruined signs and destroyed vehicles.

A woman dressed in UNSC Marine gear dashed to the tower where the command post for the AA guns lay. There was a calmness in her eyes as she slung her assault rifle onto her back and quickly located a Lieutenant sitting on a chair with his head in his hands and pad on the side. "Lieutenant!"

The man looked up at the woman. "Y-yes?"

"Where is your commanding officer?"

"I _am_ the commanding officer. Captain Reynolds was at his house w- wh- when the attack came." The young Ranger got up to face his speaker when he realized he was eye level to her. Weird. "He-he hasn't come in yet."

"Lieutenant, I need you to listen carefully. You are in command. Now I need your help! I want those AA batteries focused on the city."

"Wait wait wait. Am I to presume that you want to use the 'Anti-Aircraft' batteries to attack a ground division? It won't work!" he exclaimed.

The woman grabbed the front of his armor and roughly pulled him into her face. "My name is Captain Rachel Bean and as your superior officer I order you to face those damn cannons at those Elite mechanized war machines before our people get stomped even more! Get your head in the game, soldier! We are at war. Use your brains!" She literally screamed it into room, causing him and everyone around her to jolt at attention.

"But they won't work! The guns have two much velocity. They are a smaller version of the gauss cannons for crying out loud."

"Then reduce speed by siphoning off power. Recalculate the trajectory. That's what you people are good at! We don't need to hit a spaceship. We need to take out a Mech. And a whole lot of them at that. Forget Collateral damage. Is buildings worth more or lives?!"

Rachel let go of the Lieutenant. "Well?"

The Lieutenant blinked rapidly before nodding. "You heard her." he told to no one in particular, but everyone in the room understood.

Within a minute, the AA guns in the Space port were facing the enemy at weird angles. Their rate of fire was decreased but even a 'slow' high caliber bullet was enough to put a dent in the Mechas. Several bullets would destroy the Mecha and kill the Sangheili pilot controlling. Mechas everywhere fell to the onslaught of the powerful AA batteries. If you're wondering why a Space port has AA batteries, it's because they were used to make sure unauthorized departures didn't make it off the planet..

The Lieutenant's eyes opened wide with amazement. His arms shot into the air and he shouted, "It worked!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. Of course it would work, she thought. Before she ran out the control room, however, she caught a glimpse of a green armored individual with a long barreled sniper rifle. A Spartan. As she leaned in closer to the window, she saw him run to the mortar battlements, wave his hands around as if it were giving orders and then saw him run vertically up the side of the highest point in the Space port. Rachel understood what he was doing. He was being a spotter for the mortars and identifying key points in the enemy's armor division. But even that would take precise calculations. No doubt the Spartan had some….. Interesting brain cells to use in this fight.

She moved away and ran as fast as she possibly could out of the building. The activation of the AA guns wasn't a complete victory as the Sangheili Empire would realize that the AA guns were the real threat and begin to focus fire on them. Then they would lose their only advantage. No. Those guns were only there to buy time. New Carthage would have to be evacuated.

And she would be damned if anyone was left behind.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Explosions shook the earth as the Imperial forces pushed their way into the city, slowly taking over ground the UNSC controlled.

Over the radio, a voice command came in. "Fire in the hole!"

Several Fragmentation Grenades flew over the makeshift barricades and landed at the feet of the Imperial troops. A second later, explosions and screams rippled through the air as the entire southern side of the Covenant line was splattered with Sangheili, Unggoy, and Kig-Yar remains. In response, the Covenant threw their own barrage of grenades. Their devastating plasma grenades sailed through the air and planted themselves in or near the UNSC troops blockades.

The result…..well…...too bloody to actually describe without throwing up.

With victory close at hand, the Sangheili warriors gave one last bellow and charged at the broken lines. As soon as they did, two mortar rounds landed on two seperate Sangheili warriors overloading their personal shields and instantly killing them. Mortar rounds continued to rain down on the Imperial forces. BUt the Sangheili staggered forward with their pride held high above their head and energy swords gripped in their hands. Rachel ran and slid into a cover just as a needle barrage slammed into the wall where she had been a second ago. The solider she shared the fortification, a half burnt civilian car, looked at her.

Rachel shouted. "How does it look?!"

"HOW DOES IT BLOODY WELL LOOK LIKE!"

The Colonel peeked his head out and fired a round at an enemy that faltered in it's steps. Rachel joined him with her assault rifle and unloaded the rest of her clip into the Jackal that had lost its footing on a piece of a metal pipe sticking out of the ground. With a guttural squack, the Jackal fell and the duo ducked back into cover.

"We have to fall back! There's too many of them!" He said. Another explosion sounded as another mortar round hit, throwing Imperial soldiers into the air.

"The civilians are almost on board. We're about to call the retreat!" Rachel replied back.

The Colonel shook his head. "It's not that. The UNSC should have been here by now! The nearest reinforcement detachment is barely half an hour away. Unless the Covenant came at us with a fleet that took out Reach, the UNSC should have landed troops already!"

Rachel said nothing as she slapped fresh clip into her rifle. This fact had also dawned on her a few minutes before she ordered the AA guns to fire but there was nothing she could do. It wasn't in her hands. Plus they couldn't get a signal out because the communication satellites and towers had been the first to be targeted by the Covenant Forces. "We can't dwell on that right now. We have to make sure that everyone gets on those ships and out of this system." She peeked her head out at took a few potshots at a few stragglers. "Call the retreat!"

At that moment two Mechas burst through the buildings, their mechanized arms twirling around to aim with their wrist launchers. The Colonel cursed and yelled into his headset. "We need the AA support on the South side! Repeat. AA support! All units on the southern front, Fall Back!"

The AA guns turned towards the new enemy target but before they could get a shot, the two Mechas' arms started to change. In each hand was a small six petaled metal flower with a hole in the middle that started to glow green.

Twin beams of superheated plasma straight at the guns and four AA turrets melted into globs of metal, their only proper heavy weapon line on the south destroyed. _Uh oh,_ was all Rachel could think as the enemy war units switched back to their normal weapons and fired bursts of plasma rounds into the retreating UNSC forces. The rest of the Sangheili Imperial Forces fired, some even risked getting out of cover in order to get a better shot. Warthogs that had been put on standby, came shooting out, and picking up the retreating Marines and Rangers. Some took heavy fire and exploded. Others were able to save many as they retreated. Rachel continued to fire, expending all of her ammo once again, trying to give everyone as much time as possible. before she also turned and started to run. Gatling guns fired, grenades exploded, mortar rounds landed with pinpoint accuracy, and Sangheili warriors charged with their energy swords ablaze.

Rachel took another clip from her utility belt and targeted the nearest enemy, a Sangheili about to skewer a Ranger. Nobody had seen the woman being grabbed by the throat. Nobody but Rachel. She winced. She didn't want to kill a Sangheili but…..she still fired. The first few rounds caught it's hand and the inertia from the bullets caused the warrior to narrowly miss its prey. The next forty rounds of her MA5F started to go straight to the head. The warrior dropped the Ranger and roared at Rachel, sword held high over his head. Rachel continued to fire, her rifle jerking violently as she kept up her barrage. The Ranger got up and ran for her life without even a glance. Rachel didn't mind. She would have done the same.

The Sangheili charged.

 _Oh hell why not,_ she thought, as she also charged, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrggggghhhhhhhhhh"

The Sangheili roared in response. It seemed ridiculous that they were going head on head with each other but Rachel already had a plan on how to deal with him. She had dealt with Sangheili during the First Covenant War before and she knew how to deal with them even now.

 _Screeeeeeeech Kerplunk_

One moment her opponent was in front of her, the next it was replaced with metal. The Sangheili flew into the air as the Warthog appeared out of nowhere and rammed into him, throwing the poor soul into the air. He landed in a heap around ten meters away. Rachel looked at the driver with a "what the heck?" look. "He was mine!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, precious." The driver flashed an idiotic smile at her. "Now hop on."

"Incoming!" the back gunner said, as she turned the massive turret in the back and fired.

Rachel looked at the attacker just as the Grunt threw a plasma grenade into the vehicle. The grenade landed in the driver seat.

Time slowed to a crawl. The driver shouted. "Hanna, get out!" He floored the accelerator as Hanna, the gunner, jumped out from behind. Rachel also dove out to the side as the Warthog exploded a few seconds later. A sharp ringing sensation erupted in her head and she was vaguely aware of the chunck of metal flying around her. Miracolously, none of them hit her. Disoriented, Rachel looked at the vehicle. It was burning and the driver was still in the seat, dead. Rachel felt another piece of her die. Another life consumed by the Covenant. No. It was two lives. The Blood dripping from the side of her helmet confirmed it. Her eyes were wide open and she wasn't moving. Hanna didn't make it. The girl had jumped and slipped onto a piece of concrete. Rachel shook her head to clear the dizziness and she got up to run. A few feet from where she had fallen she was rewarded with a searing pain. A lucky needle round had found it way to her and she screamed and collapsed as it lodged into her thigh.

She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't see anything. All she could do was feel. All she could even comprehend was the fact that her leg was injured and she couldn't move. She did the one thing her training had taught her. Focus on the pain.

And focus she did.

The pain dissipated a little, not enough for her to move but enough to think clearly. First things first. She was hurt. No shit, Sherlock. Second, her head was hurting. Ok maybe doing a checklist wa a bad idea. Rachel arched her head up to see the UNSC soldiers running. Some were fighting back to retrieve the wounded but nothing else was an option. Then she saw something. No. It was more like she felt someone approaching her. A dark figure in the smoke and daylight. It knelt down and examined her while she stared back. A few seconds passed before she realized the dark figure was a Sangheili. She hesitated. Again. But that hesitation lasted a microsecond as her hand whipped out her pistol and fired point blank into the Sangheili Guardsman's face.

The Sangheili roared and yanked the pistol from her grasp, throwing it aside. Four more Sangheili Guardsmen flanked him, bearing proper Kig-Yar shields. They all looked at the knelt Sangheili who, Rachel assumed, was their Captain.

"She has spirit." he said, finally.

One of the Guardsman interjected. "A human with the spirit of a Sangheili warrior, you mean."

"Indeed. But one that hesitated to kill me. I wonder why." The Captain smiled and his face turned into utter shock as something whizzed in and lodged itself in the Captain's chest. The Sangheili coughed up blood immediately becoming aware of his surroundings. With a flash, he scooped Rachel up and started to sprint away from the battlefield, he Guardsmen in tow. Rachel didn't even have time to react as her thoughts became confused at the weirdness of the situation. Suddenly, her radio crackled to life and a heavy controlled metallic voice came flowing through.

"To the Dead Sangheili carrying the marine. Mind dropping her so I don't have to fix you up more?

The Sangheili Captain growled before snatching up the radio and rasped out one word. It was the one human the Covenant had feared for all their years of war.

"Demon."

"Yes. Come to confess your sins?" Another bullet sliced through the air, narrowly missing the Sangheili's head.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

BAM!

BAM!

Two sniper shots rang out followed by two more shots as each round buried itself in the head of a Sangheili or Kig-Yar. Petty Officer Spartan Psycho-1537 calmly reloaded his rifle in one swift movement. He aligned his next shot and fired, taking out the Grunt in the gunner turret of the Wraith tank. Into his radio, he said, "Target at three-two five, elevation zero-zero-nine, shift in axis by twelve."

"Roger."

Three shells later, the tank exploded and the shrapnel sent the soldiers behind the tank scrambling for cover. Psycho took them out one by one in quick succession. But it wouldn't be enough. The UNSC was still losing ground. Any proper tactician could see it. Bullet after Bullet, magazine after magazine, kill after kill and yet the Imperial Forces never ceased. They would have to retreat. The UNSC couldn't defend against the might of the Sangheili Imperial Forces. New Carthage was lost.

He scanned the horizon to make sure thgere weren't any soldiers in enemy territory. He noticed the Warthog explode and saw the two Marines survive. No only one survived. The other wasn't moving. A group of Sangheili approached the surviving Marine and one of them knelt her. Without hesitation, he switched his aim to the lead Sangheili, calmed his nerves and fired. His aim was true but the Sangheili still remained standing. Not only that but the Leader grabbed the Marine and took off. He activated his communicator and spoke, "To the Dead Sangheili carrying the marine. Mind dropping her so I don't have to fix you up more?"

A voice responded back. "Demon."

"Yes. Come to confess your sins?" he replied, firing another shot. Miss.

"You're a very lucky brute to have survived my shots."

"You as well Demon, not many get the jump on me."

"Hah." Spartan 1537 aligned his shot with the head of the Sangheili, next to the female Marine's body. "I'm giving you one-to-ninety-nine chance that you will survive my next bullet."

"If destiny wills it so." The Sangheili replied back. "Then I will take it gladly."

Oh that cockly bastard is dead now, the Spartan thought, Say goodnight, pal.

The Marine's voice came over the radio. "Watch it! I'm still-."

He fired.

* * *

 **Hehehehe. A cliffhanger? Yes.**

 **The rest of the characters will come in due time And believe me. There are a lot of characters.**

 **Credits:**

 **Turkey_Tessa (Sangheili Captain/Server Admin and Main Scenario creator)**

 **Hiryu Kumori (Spartan 1537 Psycho/Hallelujah)**


	2. Spartan 1537

**Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **1100 Hours, November 18, 2523 (Military Calendar)**

 **Reach**

 **UNSC Military Headquarters and Naval Shipyards of the UNSC**

The plains of Reach were vast and green. Everywhere you looked, beauty was present. A gift to the ever hungry species known as the humans. No one would have thought that beneath this beauty was the military training grounds of a powerful military workforce.

The United Nation Space Corps main staging area for massive operations.

The night sky was littered with thousands of stars, all bathing their light onto the tops of the trees of Longhorn Valley. Three M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicles weaved their way through the trees, keeping a close proximity to each other and the stream they were following. The hum of the three engines were like the continuous roar of a lion in the silent night.

"Johnny Lead to Johnny Three, How's it look back there."

"Johnny Three here, all's quiet."

"Good. Stay Frosty."

"Roger that."

The heavy mounted chainguns swerved slowly, making sure to cover every inch of the forest floor so as to not get jumped by the group of kids that had been harrassing and humiliating the ODSTs. Simulation after simulation, training exercise after training exercise, match after match, the kids not only outsmarted but completely outmatched the highly trained men and women of the UNSC Marine Corps. But this time would be different. This time they had a proper plan. A massive offensive was taking place 4 kilometers east of their position. The entirety of the 212th Company of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers were speeding on the opposite side of the forest on Warthogs as they allegedly protected a Warthog containing an alleged parcel. A few minutes ago, there had been confirmation that an attack was taking place in order to seize the fake parcel. The real parcel was in the hands of Johnny Two. The contents of the real parcel: a cement block.

"Johnny Two, we've spotted something. Prepare."

The Warthog convoy didn't need another reminder. All eyes were instantly alert and the levels of adrenaline shot up. Around 200 meters in front of them, a fallen tree was blocking the way. The only way around it was through the woods. The other option was…..

"It's a trap." The Major said. "We can't go through the woods. They knew we'd come through here. They're lying in wait." And it also means that the diversion was unsuccessful, he thought. The birds chirped over the sounds of the forest as the Major contemplated on what to do next, but he couldn't think of a way. The objective was still around 7 more kilometers out, give or take one. Plus the raging waters didn't exactly help his thought processes.

Wait a minute.

The Major looked over at the water. The Big Horn River was the a river that ran through the Longhorn Valley. And the best part about it was that it flowed near the objective. The Major smiled for the time since the start of this exercise.

"I have an idea."

* * *

.

.

"Cat, they have taken the bait. All is going according to plan."

To people who would have been strolling through the woods, all they would have heard were birds chirping. But to the Spartan-II candidates, it was a language they had developed for long-distance communication. Learn about the environment and adapt. That was the first thing they were taught in survival training. They learned about their environment and then adapted the hell out of it.

"Roger that, Cheese."

Dropping twenty kids into a forest with dangerous wildlife and a company of ODSTs for two days would have normally been a nightmare. But for the Spartans who had lived weeks out in the wilderness before, two days was no sweat.

Two Spartans ran through the forest, barely touching the surrounding vegetation. They didn't say a word as they relied on hand signals to communicate and watched the Warthogs battle their way through the Big Horn river. Normally keeping up with a Warthog would have been a serious problem. But the river snaked in an odd way that made keeping up with the Warthogs a tad bit easier. The log had simply been the bait. The real trap was just up ahead. In fact, the ODSTs would never know what hit them.

Spartan Psycho, a.k.a. Cat, was in position to bring down the Warthogs. His squad's mission was to take out the tires of the Warthogs so that he could go in and retrieve the parcel. One of his squadmates asked for his attention.

"You okay for this, Psycho?" She asked, her fingers and hands moving rapidly. "Those ODSTs may be more bloodthirsty than last time."

Psycho smiled. "I'll be fine. I was born for this," he signed back to his squadmate. She relaxed a little but still had a worried expression on her face. He understood why. Just before the Spartans victory in the last exercise, an ODST had gone ballistic. They had almost fired at a Spartan at point blank range. If Psycho hadn't shoved the ODST out of the way, the Spartan he had been targeting would have died right then and there.

"Just be careful." She said out loud as the squad brought up their makeshift bows and arrows to firing positions. Normally hitting an armored vehicle with a pre-Medieval period armament would never have worked but their points had been modified with military-grade experimental grappling points. Where the Spartans had gotten them? That would remain be a secret. Nah not really. They stole it from the tertiary R&D facility located about 30 kilometers due south of their current position. How did they steal it? I don't know! Why are you asking me? I don't track their every movement!

The roar of the Warthogs could be heard in the distance, drawing closer with each passing moment. "Positions!" Psycho signed with the twirl of his fingers. The group scattered positioning themselves around their pre-designated trees.

The Warthogs came into view, the roar of their engines acting like a beacon for the Spartans like the massive Christmas tree in Old Central Park, New York back on Earth. They reached the trap zone just as the Spartans unleashed their volley of arrows. Nine arrows launched from the trees. Two struck the first vehicle, one hit the middle, and three hit the back. Immediately the lines that connected the arrows became taut and swung the 3 three-ton vehicles in an arc. All three drivers barely had any time to react as they swerved into the woods. The lead Warthog slammed into a tree, damaging the vehicle and throwing it's gunner out. A Spartan caught the gunner before they managed to hurt themselves on the ground. Although the mission didn't specify, Psycho wasn't about to let an ODST die while he was in charge. Even if they were the enemy.

The other two vehicles were much luckier. Having had more time to react, the middle Warthog driver wrenched his wheel sideways and managed to dislodge the arrow from the vehicle. It teetered for a while on it's side before firmly landing back on the ground.

"Go! Get the package to the objective!" the Major said, bringing his sidearm up. The Major aimed into the trees and fired at the nearest blur. The stun bullet lodged into the dirt a couple hundred meters away as the Spartan dodged out of the way.

The Warthog driver hesitated then nodded, flooring the accelerator. The Warthog whose gunner was still on the back fired a volley of stun bullets into the trees. But the Spartans were faster and a well aimed rock slammed into the man's helmeted temple, knocking him unconscious. The man tumbled from the back and onto the grassy floor of the forest. A Spartan notched one of the spare arrows and launched it at the Warthog speeding away. He missed and the arrow landed in the water. The remaining ODSTs had arrows in front of their faces before they could react.

The girl who had worried about Psycho looked out at the speeding Warthog. Her face was grim but she knew there was nothing they could do about it. They had a second team on the lookout a few klicks out but even they wouldn't be able to stop the Warthog.

The Spartans had lost their first exercise.

She turned back around to the squad. They all knew what she was thinking and simply gave a nod to her before turning back to securing the prisoners. But something didn't feel right to her. No not something.

Someone.

"Where's Psycho?"

* * *

.

.

Psycho mentally kicked himself. He hadn't thought of what he was doing when he had jumped. But he had done it anyway. And now he was currently clinging on for dear life to the metal of a Warthog while it was doing a hundred kilometers an hour. Tied into the fact that it kept bouncing from the rough terrain, he had to bend the metal in order to keep a foothold on the vehicle. The mission had to be complete no matter what. Even if it meant risking his own life.

He began to swing his body and slowly started to gain momentum. All he need was to get on the top. After that it would be easy. With a massive heave, he pulled himself onto the top of the moving vehicle and was met with the boots of an ODST. He noticed him and gave a small yelp just before he was silenced with a quick slash at his windpipe. The man gasped for air and lurched forward, nearly tumbling out of the Warthog. The woman in the sideseat noticed Psycho and pointed her weapon, a BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle, and fired.

Time slowed to a crawl. The movements of the ODST slowed down to follow it. The wind battering on his face became more of a soft touch rather than a punch in the face. The roaring water became a bass thrum. This was, what many had dubbed, Spartan Time. Augmentations had been given to them. This was Psycho. This was his own true self. This was him at his finest. He was born to be a soldier.

But he didn't want to. He had never wanted to.

And so he hesitated.

The rubber bullet shot out of the handgun, narrowly missing his forearm as he dodged out of the way. Without thinking, he grabbed the M6's massive barrel and lifted it up. The next two shots were shot in the air and became harmless. Psycho immediately dispatched the ODST, not even giving her another chance to recuperate. The driver slammed the brakes but Psycho was ready for it. Instead of catapulting forward and onto the ground, he grabbed the bar in the center of the jeep and arced to knee the driver out of the vehicle. A sharp crack told him that the ODST's cheekbone would be in need of serious attention if not tended to in time. He landed in his place and sat down.

The Warthog came to a stop and for a brief moment, everything was still. Psycho looked at the little box next to him. The package had been taped neatly in between the driver and passenger seat. Now all he had to do was drive it to the rendezvous. But it would be better to simply dump the vehicle and take the package with him. But he had made one mistake. One mistake that would change his life.

The gunner had only been temporarily disabled. Now recuperated, he stumbled forward and swung with full force, the butt of his rifle, right into Psycho's head. Pain blossomed into existence as it connected, nearly knocking him unconscious. The hit would have killed any other human instantaneously. Still, no one could withstand a proper blow to the head. Not even a Spartan. All Psycho could do was watch as he was dragged out of the car and plopped onto the ground. He groaned and tried to move but could only slither a little.

"Ha! How does it feel now! Now we win! First time we win! You lose!"

Psycho breathed heavily. There was no way he would recover in time to retrieve the package. There was no way.

The ODST's face appeared in his vision. "Everytime we tried so hard to win. And yet we were out baited and outsmarted by children…..CHILDREN! You're just a child! A CHILD!"

It was true. He was only twelve years old.

He cocked his handgun. "And yet you beat us over and over and over and over AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER!"

The ODST fired his gun twice, both times in each of his ears. Psycho screamed out in pain. He tried to speak but he couldn't. The pain was too much. The barrel loomed over his head once again. "And you know what! I'm sick out it! Let me show you how we work in the real world. Let me show you a path to adulthood. Let me show you what it really feels like.

Psycho seized up. He was gonna die. Even if it was a stun bullet, at such a close range, he could die just like any other bullet. He was going to die. No. NO! He couldn't! He wanted to live! He wanted to do more! More than what ONI wanted him to do! More than be a Spartan! This wasn't his choice! They had made him.

 _So let me take over._

 _Yes. It would be nice._

 _Don't worry. Pain's an old friend._

Suddenly the pain disappeared. He lashed out at the gun, pulling it in. The trigger pulled and the bullet shot next to his head. He twisted the gun, breaking the ODST's fingers and dropped him to the floor with a quick swipe to the forehead. Now he stood over the ODST with the gun pointed at his face. His trigger on the finger itched but he didn't say anything, simply staring at the cowering human before him. The ODST curled his hand around his broken fingers and looked at the boy in front of him.

"What…...How….Who are you?"

The Spartan pondered at the thought. What would he call himself. He had only just been born. It was more of a surprise than a long term thing. Then it struck him and he smiled. It was an evil smile that gave the ODST a chill that would haunt him for the rest of his life. The few seconds he had to live that is.

"Name's Hallelujah, Assh-"

He fired.

* * *

 **1400 Hours, February 12, 2567 (Military Calendar)**

 **New Carthage**

 **Backwater planet in UNSC territory**

The rifle shifted .02 degrees to the left just before it fired and the bullet missed the Sangheili by two centimeters.

"HOLY-" Hallelujah squeezed the trigger of his sniper rifle but was rewarded with a little click. Empty. The Sangheili Elite disappeared behind a building and Hallelujah roared in rage.

Hallelujah realized that it wasn't his movement that had made him miss. It was the original owner of the body who had hindered him. "Psycho, you-!"

 _Get back in!_

Suddenly the body of Psycho trembled as two personalities fought for control. Psycho, in the end, won and finally assumed control.

 _I could have taken him!_

"But it was too close to the Captain. Now be silent!" Psycho said.

Hallelujah obeyed. He was tired from all the fighting anyways. Might as well keep his sanity in check.

Psycho commed the Elite. "This is Petty Officer Psycho-1537 of the United Nation Space Corps. To whom do I owe the pleasure of speaking to." There was a short pause before the Elite spoke.

"Sangheili Captain Val'Sektor of the Free Sangheili Empire."

"Captain. I do not know what you intend to do with the Marine, but it would be kind of you to KEEL OVER AND DIE!"

Hallelujah took over suddenly, catching Psycho off guard. Psycho could nothing but watch as Hallelujah continued the conversation he had previously started. This time with a vengeance. "You listen to me piece of Sangheili scum. When I find you, and oh I will, I will make you pay for-"

The Val'Sektor crushed the radio with his hand and threw away the now useless piece of metal. He didn't want to hear what the Demon was going to say. He had seen enough during the years of the First Covenant-Human War to know that they were not beings to be meddled with. Still, there was something about this Demon that made him feel…...odd. Especially the woman currently slung over his shoulder. Like how she wasn't exactly resisting right now. It did not matter. He signaled a Phantom to come pick them up and the blue Type-57 Dropship glided gracefully near the ground. He turned back to his Squad.

"Return to the Battle. I will take this one up personally. Continue to aid the civilians and stay safe." He paused. "For the Queen."

"For the Queen." They repeated back in unison and promptly disappeared behind their active camouflage.

"You've been silent." He asked the Captain slung over his shoulder. By now the soldiers he had taken taken prisoner had always struggled for a while before succumbing. But with her, she had been silent the entire time

"Contemplating, really." Rachel replied. Her voice seemed far away as if she were in a deep thought.

"About what?"

"Whether I should kill you and escape."

The Guard Captain shuddered. In the way she said it, he knew without a doubt that she was capable of doing exactly that. Especially when she could say it with a needle round still buried in her thigh. "I do not doubt that you could. But if you wanted to, I presume you would have done it a long time ago."

He climbed into the Phantom and winced from his wound. It seemed that they were both wounded from their fight. The Phantom took off as the explosions continued to ring out in the distance. Multi-colored fireworks splayed on the ground as the battle raged on. Bullet after bullet, plasma after plasma, buildings crumbling to the ground. All they did was take lives.

If only he knew how to stop them.

* * *

.

.

 **1400 Hours, February 12, 2567 (Military Calendar)**

 **Beta-Gabriel**

 **Military Production planet in UNSC territory**

A ship exits slipspace, it's hull shining slightly in the glow of the system sun. A call goes out to the orbital defense currently in orbit. Although this ship could easily overwhelm the defenses if need be, there was no need to. They were, after all, friendly forces.

"This is the UNSC Nightstalker requesting clearance to land on planet surface for VIP asset."

As the message goes out a pelican prepares to leave with Lord Dillon's departure with a seven man security detail of ex-Spartan I's that survived the first stage of the program and continued public and private military services. Each of them were given the training a little beyond ODST standards. This was only possible due to them being successfully augmented with only some minor mental defects. The only problem was their age. Although augmented, they were still human.

After landing on the surface, they would proceed to command and control where Dillon would inspect the command staff as well as go through overviews of the different training regimens and construction schedules to make sure that they're operating at peak efficiency. This would anger the construction crews as well as some of the drill sergeants but they would abide and give him what he wants out of both respect and to keep him off their back. Though he would notice this, He would ignore their charades and look to the facts. After his inspection, he would head back to his designated quarters in the planetary headquarters and review his findings.

[Infantry training: 78% efficiency]  
[Naval crews training: 67% Efficiency, although seems to be improving due to new staff.]  
[Fleet construction: 89% efficiency, a new valiant class and Orion class is being worked overtime by the construction crews in some kind of race. Unknown what the price will be, but though they have increased, they're double checking their work to make sure their progress is not overlooked.  
Armored vehicle training: 94.6% efficiency, cruise of all variants of armored vehicles are working prolifically. Although it appears to be motivated by a wage increase.]  
[Specialized divisions training: 96.3% efficiency, all troops our selected because not only do they have the skill but they want to be trained in this area. They are disciplined elites and they will become more after the training is complete. Although their progress still impresses me.]  
[Auxiliary training: 56.6% efficiency, No volunteers are motivated. Need serious improvement.]

His report goes on into specifics after that. It would also suggest new training regimens as well as advertised another attempt to his new program.

Codenamed: The Colossus Project.

Lord Admiral Dillion Greenhalgh cracked a smile in what had seemed a long time. It was nice to see that his program had finally been accepted. And it was fitting to do it on the planet where the Start of the Orion project was first established. The planet of the failed Spartan I's. But there was one thing that he needed to confirm before he headed to start that project personally. He opened his communications channel with the current Leader of the UNSC, Jossana Escott, waiting for a few minutes before she answered. "What is it?"

"How go the fleet preparations?"

"We're just about ready to jump." She replied. "And why are you asking me? You take orders from me, Lord Admiral, not the other way around."

Lord Admiral Dillion Greenhalgh gave a dry laugh. A laugh? That was most definitely new. "Old habits die hard, I assume. But it's good to know that Strike Force Phoenix is ready."

"Yes it is. You should see this Dillion. It's beautiful."

"I will. When the time comes. But for now…." Lord Dillion smiled once again.

"It's time to take back New Carthage."

* * *

 **A little Meh but this was more of a background on Spartan 1537 a.k.a. Psycho a.k.a. Hallelujah. The last section was written completely by Lord Dillion himself. So shout out to him! Thanks for reading!**

 **Credits:**

 **Turkey_Tessa (Sangheili Captain/Server Admin and Main Scenario creator)**

 **Hiryu Kumori (Spartan 1537 Psycho/Hallelujah)**

 **LordDillon1 (Lord Admiral Dillion Greenhalgh)**


End file.
